


Among the Stars

by twisted_sheets



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisted_sheets/pseuds/twisted_sheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“A walk in the beach at night under the stars?” Tatsuya’s teasing smile widens when the fiery blush on Taiga’s cheek grows. “Why, Taiga. I hadn’t thought of you as a romantic.”</p>
  <p>“Shut up,” Taiga growls, and Tatsuya laughs a little at the adorable pout on Taiga’s face. “Are you coming or not?”</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Stars

 

“A walk in the beach at night under the stars?” Tatsuya’s teasing smile widens when the fiery blush on Taiga’s cheek grows. “Why, Taiga. I hadn’t thought of you as a romantic.”

“Shut up,” Taiga growls, and Tatsuya laughs a little at the adorable pout on Taiga’s face. “Are you coming or not?”

“Of course I’m coming.” He takes Taiga’s hand and curls their fingers together in a strong, sure grip. Their rings (two sets now — a gold band, recently acquired, and a metal one, not-so recently acquired) are warm against their skin. “Let’s go, Taiga.”

Taiga squeezes back, his earlier pout quickly morphing to a grin that lights up his whole face. “Okay.” From his short’s pocket, Taiga pulls out a strip of black cloth. “But first, I want you to close your eyes.”

———

It’s not easy for them to get any vacation time, what with Taiga’s intense training and games and promos for the NBA and Tatsuya’s hectic, fast-paced work in finance and trading keeping them busy (and often apart) during most of the year. So when their schedules, by some sort of the-planets-are-aligned miracle, finally matched up, they quickly took advantage and headed out for some much-needed rest and quality time with each other.

Tatsuya had been a little nervous going. Taiga had insisted to be the one to handle the details of the trip, a deviation from their usual delegation of tasks — it was usually Tatsuya who made arrangements. “Relax, Tatsuya,” Taiga had chided him, when Tatsuya tried to intervene and take over. “I’ll handle it. It’ll be fine.”

He’d been pleasantly surprised — no, _amazed_ — to find that Taiga chose well. They were in a very exclusive, beautiful resort in an island in the Indian Ocean, staying at a Thai-themed over-the-water villa with its own pool that gave them privacy and a bedroom that opened to the ocean and provided them with a stunning view of the sparkling blue-green waters and the fiery sunset. They were also located quite near some of the best surfing spots in the area, allowing them to easily indulge in one of their favorite hobbies.

Surely it can’t get any better than this.

———

“Why do I have to be blindfolded?” Tatsuya asks, laughing loudly now. “Where are we going? I think we’ve walked quite a lot already.”

He couldn’t see a thing, but he could still feel, smell, taste, and hear. They are on a beach, judging by the feel of the soft, damp sand and the cool water lapping against his feet, the sound of the waves crashing on the shore, and the taste and smell of seawater in the air.

Taiga abruptly stops, and Tatsuya nearly bumps into him, if not for Taiga’s hands catching him in time. “Okay, we’re here. Keep your eyes closed, don’t open them until I say so.”

The blindfold is loosened with sure, quick fingers. Curious now, Tatsuya keeps his eyes shut until Taiga says, in a low voice, “Open your eyes.”

And Tatsuya does.

Before him, the beach is aglow with a million stars.

Masses of blue lights spill from the coming waves, covering the sand in fantastic luminescent patterns, brighter than even the stars in heaven themselves. They stretch across the beach, and their own footprints are filled with these strange blue lights, making it look as if they walked through the universe and left a trail of galaxies.

Tatsuya stares for a long, quiet moment before letting out an exhalation of astonishment and joy — at the otherworldly sight before him, yes, but most of all, at Taiga — wonderful, precious Taiga, who Tatsuya sometimes think he doesn’t deserve at all, but wants too much to let go (again).

Tatsuya turns to Taiga, who he is sure is truly blushing now, and says, voice low, “You really _are_ a romantic. Who would have thought?”

Taiga looks away, muttering something like, “only for you,” and Tatsuya cannot help then, to laugh, to feel the warmth bursting within him, suffusing him in a glow that he is sure far surpassed that of the blue lights on the beach.

Grabbing Taiga’s hand, he drags him to the blue-lit waters, ignoring his spluttered protests.

———

They’ve been playing in the glow-filled water for about 30 minutes now, and it looks like Tatsuya hasn’t had enough yet. Taiga sighs. He’s enormously glad his (meticulously planned) surprise has gone fantastically well, and he’s glad Tatsuya is really enjoying himself, but he kind of wants to go back to their villa now, for… _quality time_.

“Look, Taiga!”

_I’m always looking at you_ , Taiga wants to shoot back, but instead turns to where Tatsuya is.

He’s…lying on the beach, near the shore. In the darkness, Tatsuya’s hair blends easily with the night-darkened waters, and in that moment, it seems as if the stars are in Tatsuya’s hair, constellations and whole universes aglow and contained within those inky locks, ornaments to an ancient god. And if Taiga hadn’t been so in besotted with Tatsuya before this moment, he would have gone on his knees in love and awe right _now_ , would have sworn his fealty and devotion in a heartbeat. Surely nothing else would ever be as beautiful as this.

Nothing else, except perhaps, that moment long ago, in a streetball court in a place half a world away from where they are now: Tatsuya, playing basketball at the court they had gone to as children, smiling and laughing, cheeks flushed from exertion, form perfect and graceful as he threw ball high into the air and into the hoop.

(On a less romantic front, Taiga kinda wants to fuck Tatsuya now. Pretty hard, too.)

A little dazed (possibly from sudden blood loss in the head), Taiga rather unsteadily goes to Tatsuya and holds out his hand. “Come on, Tatsuya, let’s go back to the villa.”

“Why?” Tatsuya asks, looking at him through half-closed eyes, a blissful smile on his face.

Taiga feels that little but potent bolt of desire again, and that makes him glare at Tatsuya even as a blush crawls up his neck. “Because if you don’t get up from there, I’m–I don’t want to be arrested for public indecency, Tatsuya. So. Get. Up. Now.”

Tatsuya’s eyes snap open at Taiga’s confession, laughter bursting from his lips, and he chokes a little from the water that suddenly fills his mouth. _Serves him right_. “I see,” Himuro gasps out, sitting up. He takes Kagami’s hand, who doesn’t hesitate to help him up. “Let’s go, Taiga.”

And they go, fingers still twined, their rings and shoulders brushing against the other as they walk on the sea of stars, back to their own little haven.

**Author's Note:**

> [Glowing blue plankton in the Maldives.](http://www.flickr.com/photos/78546112@N00/11269034823/in/photostream/)


End file.
